Knowledge Quiz
This is a Daily Quest, obtainable once the character reaches level 3 Socialite. The basic premise of the quest is answering Questions regarding 80 Books (1 question per book) you can gather through the Study quests. The content of the books can be found in Legends (L) under Collection > Anthology > Knowledge Log and then choosing the correct book from the pictures. You can complete this quest up to 3 times per day. A wrong answer (failure) results in a 5 minute wait before you can take the quest again. The correct answer grants 30 Socialite Exp for each question, totaling up to 90 Socialite Exp for the whole daily course. You also receive a small amount of experience alongside this depending on your level. Additionally there's a little chance to obtain a Lionheart Scroll without a time limit. This quest can be completed to use up a daily guild quest envelope from Jessica (Guild Affair: Knowledge Log). Series 1 Whisper * 1. Mask: Question "What do they use to open the chest?" Answer "The blood of their companions." * 2. Quotes: Question "Which of the following concepts is the basis?" Answer "Earthly treasures are easier to come by than those of the heart." * 3. Last One: Question "Who was the last person in the tavern?" Answer "The Bard." * 4. Key Weapon: Question "What is the weapon the author speaks of?" Answer "The human mind." * 5. Treasure Map: Question "What did the author learn from his experiment?" Answer "You can’t rely on a treasure map." * 6. Prisoner: Question "Does the main character wish to have his soul imprisoned by the Soultrap Fiend?" Answer "Yes." * 7. Last Opportunity: Question "What kind of necklace does Karrey possess?" Answer "A necklace that transforms him into a roach." * 8. Belief/Soul Power: Question "What do the people of the alternate dimention worship?" Answer "A stone statue." * 9. History: Question "Did the story of the king go unchanged through the ages?" Answer "Yes." * 10. Unable: Question "What is the God of Creation unable to do?" Answer "Get humans to stop fighting each other." Wanderer * 1. Thief: Question "What equipment does the thief choose normally?" Answer "Light protective gear and easily-hidden weapons." * 2. Risk: Question "What terms do people use to refer to the narrator?" Answer "Mole, Jackal." * 3. Quest: Question "Does the hero accomplish his task?" Answer "No, he doesn't." * 4. Prophet: Question "Who speaks with the prophet? Is the prophet aware of his impending death?" Answer "Skylark, he is aware." * 5. Mummy: Question "What originally caused the Mummy's death at the entrance to the village?" Answer "Killed while protecting village." * 6. Treasure: Question "What does the main character desire most?" Answer "To become immortal." * 7. Flea: Question "What is the flea’s name?" Answer "Aschir." * 8. Remember Her: Question "What does the Black Duke do that causes John to remember Anna forever?" Answer "He kills Anna and gifts her corpse to John." * 9. Sin: Question "For what reason did the Refugees join the Storm Legion?" Answer "They joined to avoid being killed." * 10. Adventure Log: Question "Did the Adventurer save the Grave Robber?" Answer "No he didn’t." Song of Daylight * 1. Beginning: Question "What item does the adventurer obtain at the end?" Answer "A love letter." * 2. Teeth: Question "Who turns out to be the murderer?" Answer "The main character." * 3. Cherish: Question "Who is the story about?" Answer "Nicolas." * 4. Rabbit: Question "What is devoured by the rabbit?" Answer "Large Wolf." * 5. Day and Night: Question "What faction does the narrator belong to?" Answer "Storm Legion." * 6. Mortal: Question "How does the Observer describe humans' response to the suicide's absence?" Answer "Hindsight is always 20/20." * 7. Glory: Question "For what purpose do the soldiers sacrifice themselves?" Answer "To Protect the Nobility." * 8. A Letter: Question "A Dwarf was mentioned. What was his name?" Answer "Pan." * 9. Revival: Question "What is the Necromancer's name?" Answer "Marquis of Voidcairn." * 10. Blindness: Question "Does the narrator ultimately join the Brotherhood of Blindness?" Answer "Yes he does." Anecdote * 1. Frog: Question "What does the main character become in the end?" Answer "A frog." * 2. Wrist Blade: Question "Who causes the hero's demise" Answer "A bandit." * 3. Mob: Question: ”Who or what are the three mobs?” Answer: "Growth, Time, Death" * 4. Deception: Question "What was the hermit's original occupation?" Answer "Thief." * 5. Foul Books: Question "What type of magic does the book have?" Answer "You may use magic at your will, for a price." * 6. A Day: Question "What is the main character's day job?" Answer "Farmer." * 7. Mirror: Question "What is the mirror's purpose?" Answer "It reveals who is the most beautiful woman in the world." * 8. Path of Glory: Question "What is the main characters occupation?" Answer "Knight." * 9. Deal: Question "What does the main character desire?" Answer "Wealth and power." * 10. Dream: Question "What is the moral of the story?" Answer "Daydreams don't usually come true." Series 2 Abyss * 1. Revenge: Question "Why did the Mage Trainee, Murray, kill his Tutor Falcis?" Answer "To avenge his sister." * 2. Into the Darkness: Question "What creature devoured Treasure Hunter Dexter?" Answer "A Shadow Dragon." * 3. Portal: Question "What was the cause of Toren's death?" Answer "He got involved in a doomsday cult." * 4. Ghoul: Question "What is the race and the job of the person who befriends the Ghoul?" Answer "Human Mage." * 5. In the Darkness: Question "What kind of song is described?" Answer "A Song for the lost and damned." * 6. Wordplay: Question "What is the attorney like?" Answer "He is a braggart." * 7. Good and Evil: Question "What ability did the main character gain?" Answer "View Evil." * 8. Ocean: Question "What did the main character see on the beach?" Answer "A Pirate Ship." * 9. Birth: Question "What title did the little boy earn when he grew up?" Answer "Duke of Debate." * 10. Ferryman: Question: ”Which of the three Ferryman did not die?” Answer: "The third Ferryman" Night Tale * 1. Black Cat: Question "What does the cat turn out to be?" Answer "A supernatural entity." * 2. Flesh: Question "What kind of meat is sold in the butcher shop?" Answer "Human meat." * 3. Keep Secret: Question "What is the lesson?" Answer "Dead men tell no tales.“ * 4. Assassination: Question "What do we learn from the story?" Answer "Arrogant people can be easily defeated by carelessness." * 5. Demon: Question "What is the name of the main character?" Answer "Wint." * 6. Breed: Question "What does Ayr give up everything to attain?" Answer "Immortality." * 7. Bloody Wealth: Question "What race is Mark's first wife?" Answer "Naga." * 8. Happiness: Question "How does the main character achieve instant happiness?" Answer "He falls victim to chemical-induced ignorance." * 9. Emir: Question "What should we take away from it?" Answer "Disrupting tradition will result in revolution." * 10. Death: Question: ”Which of the following passages is part of the text of Night Tale 10: Death?” Answer: "I enjoy what I've become...I can't wait to share this gift" Inferno * 1. Seek: Question "What weapon does the main character weild?" Answer "Sword." * 2. Love: Question "What characters does the story involve?" Answer "An old man and his former lover." * 3. Discussion: Question "Does the main character think love can be found?" Answer "Love cannot be found, because it depends on luck." * 4. Time: Question "What is the ultimate lesson?" Answer "The past can guide the future." * 5. People: Question "What will ultimately destroy the Human race?" Answer "We will destroy ourselves." * 6. Soul Lost: Question "Who is the main character?" Answer "Undead Concubine." * 7. The Past: Question "From whose perspective is the story being told?" Answer "A Mummy." * 8. Fish: Question "How did the fish die?" Answer "The fish was killed by guards at the city gates." * 9. Weapon: Question "What is the lesson?" Answer "Expectations are not always reality." * 10. Blank Paper: Question "What does the diary want for itself?" Answer "To be left blank and untouched." Dark Sea * 1. Seasons: Question "What is the message behind the story?" Answer "Worrying is bad for your health." * 2. Oath: Question "Does the man who left his home eventually return there? "Answer "No, he doesn’t." * 3. Hitman: Question "Who did the Hitman kill that he did not intend to?" Answer "His Lover." * 4. Butterfly: Question "What do the butterfly signify?" Answer "Retribution." * 5. Tombstone: Question "What kind of flower was on the grave?" Answer "Paradise Singer" * 6. Weeping: Question "Where do the weeping plants grow?" Answer "In dark, humid swamps." * 7. Charisma: Question "What is the woman's motivation?" Answer "Love." * 8. Bird: Question "What were the two species of bird?" Answer "Berghaans, Phoenix." * 9. Tangle: Question "What do we learn?" Answer "Things that cause us pain may also help us." * 10. Sciolism: Question: ”What is the underlying lesson?” Answer: "You can't make everyone happy all the time."